Once a Warbler
by Nixxx852
Summary: ...always a Warbler. Just because he was no longer part of their group didn't mean that the Warblers didn't occasionally check to see how Kurt was doing.
1. Chapter 1

_Written because I miss the Warblers terribly._

_Spoilers for Born This Way if you haven't seen it. _

-.-.-.-

Blaine held on to Kurt as tight as he could while the smaller boy whispered into his ear. He buried his face into the boy's shoulder and tried to blink the tears away. He squeeze the boy tightly one last time before he pulled away. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Kurt goodbye, but he thought against it. The last thing he needed was for Kurt to get bullied on his first day back. Dave Karofsky might have suddenly seen the error of his ways, but he wasn' the only one who picked on Kurt.

Wes patted him on the back and gave him a small smile as they made their way up the stairs. Once he reached the top of the steps, he turned around to glance at Kurt. The boy was wiping at his eyes, which still had tears in them, while his friends surrounded him. Despite the tears that were in his eyes, Blaine could see the smile on Kurt's face. He was happy to be back at McKinley.

Though Blaine was sad to see him go, he understood. Dalton may have been a good place for Kurt and the Warblers may have become something like his second family, but McKinley and the New Directions was where he belonged. Blaine had never seen Kurt quite as happy as he had saw him now, standing there in the middle of all his friends. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

"He looks really happy," Blaine turned around to see David standing behind him. He, too, was looking down at Kurt and his friends.

"Yeah, he does," Blaine agreed. David gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, and the two left to catch up from the rest of the group.

"I'm going to miss Kurt," Jeff said as soon as Blaine approached him. The rest of the boys around him murmured in agreement. Once the group was all gathered, they broke up into the groups they had been in when they drove to McKinley. Blaine followed Wes and David to David's car.

"I am so going to follow you when you go see Kurt sometime," Wes commented as he got into the passenger seat.

"If he goes, I'm going." David added. Blaine rolled his eyes at his two friends.

"Like I really want the two of you there when we go out on dates?"

"What about times when you guys just hang out?" Wes asked as the car pulled out of the parking lot, right behind Thad's car. "Kurt's our friend, too. You can't hog all of his time."

"And, don't think you can't bring Kurt whenever we have Warbler get togethers on weekends and stuff," David glanced at Blaine through the rearview mirror. "Just because he isn't part of the group anymore doesn't mean he isn't welcome."

"Yeah," Wes nodded in agreement. "He may be part of New Directions again, but he's always going to be an honorary Warbler."

"Thanks guys," Blaine made sure to tell Kurt that when he called him later. He was sure the boy would be glad to know that the Warblers would still want to spend time with him even though he left the group.

-.-.-.-

"That was great!" Wes nodded approvingly when the boys finished their song. "The people at the home will really enjoy that. Why don't we end early today?"

The rest of the boys agreed whole heartedly. They got to work moving the couches and chairs back to how they had been before they started practice. Once the room was back to its original look, the boys plopped down into the seats. It had been a regular occurance that the boys hang out in the room before and after practices to do their homework or just lounge around.

"Hey Blaine," Thad, who had made himself comfortable on a nearby armchair, called out. "How's Kurt been the past week?"

"He's doing great," Blaine dug through his backpack for his phone. "He's a bit bored with his classes though. He says they're too easy after everything he had to deal with at Dalton."

"He must be excited to go to Nationals," Wes, who had been sitting next to Blaine with his laptop perched on his lap, commented.

"He is," Blaine said with a small laugh. "He's always wanted to go to New York and now he finally can. Oh, he said to tell you he's starting to miss the council though."

"I thought he hated the council and it's formalities?" David looked up from the chess game that had started between Nick and Jeff.

"He did," Blaine laughed again. "And he still does, though all the arguments about who sings what is making him miss it."

"They still haven't figured out their set list for Nationals?" Wes looked appalled. "It's only a few weeks away! If that were us, we would have set right to practicing after winning sectionals."

"That's not how New Directions works," Blaine shrugged. "Their director has them working on some acceptance project."

"Acceptance project? What's that?" Thad asked.

"I'm not all too sure," Blaine answered. "But apparently their lead singer, Rachel, got hit in the nose during one of their dance practices. One thing led to another, and now their director wants them to sing songs about accepting yourself? I'm not too sure, Kurt didn't really go into detail about that. But, they're supposed to have performed their main number today."

"Main number?" David asked.

"It doesn't happen to be Lady Gaga, does it?" Wes piped up.

"Actually, it is." Blaine raised an eyebrow at the Asian. "How did you know?"

"Facebook," Wes turns his laptop towards Blaine. The rest of the boys in the room, who had been listening to their conversation, gathered around to see what was on the screen. "He uploaded a video about an hour ago. They apparently did Born This Way."

"Play it!" Jeff suggested. Wes nodded and hit the play button. The boys all bunched together so they could all see the screen.

"Whoa, is that Kurt?" David's voice was filled with shock. The video started by showing Kurt standing alone on the stage in a simple pair of dark jeans and a red and black jacket.

"What happened to his _hair_?" Trent voiced the question that was on a few of the Warblers' minds. Blaine was too shocked to say anything. Kurt had always prided himself in how he looked and always made sure that not a hair was out of place. But this, this was different. And Blaine couldn't deny that he kind of liked the way Kurt looked with his hair messed up.

_"It doesn't matter if you love him,"_ When the song started, all the boys started freaking out over Kurt's hair and watched intently.

Blaine watched as two people he recognized as Tina and Mercedes walked onto the stage and approached Kurt from either side. They, too, were wearing dark jeans and jackets over their shirts. Mercedes's shirt was showing and Blaine could make out the word 'no' in large letters; he wasn't sure what the words underneath it were, though. They both grabbed a section of his jacket and pulled it open, revealing a white shirt inside.

His eyes widened when he saw the shirt. In big black letters were the words 'Likes Boys'. He couldn't help the large smile that stretched across his face. A few of the boys surrounding him laughed and Thad grinned and nudged him. A soft blush came to his cheeks, but he kept his eyes on the screen and watched as they danced to the music and Tina began to sing.

"What does that girl's shirt say?" Jeff asked no one in particular.

"I think it says 'no weave'," Wes, who was closest to the screen, answered.

"What's with the shirts?" Nick asked.

Blaine, remembering what Kurt had told him the past week, had an idea of what was going on, but didn't want to say anything until he was sure. He continued to watch and waited for the rest of New Directions to come out on stage so he could figure out if what he was thinking was right. Brittany and Lauren walked out on stage to join the dance. They, too, were wearing jackets over their shirts.

"I think I get it!" David, who had been deep in thought, spoke up.

"Get what?" Thad asked.

"The shirts," the boy responded. "Kurt said their glee club was doing some project about acceptance, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, think about it," Wes paused the video while David spoke. "They're doing songs about accepting who they are; Born This Way as their main number would only make sense because the entire song is about accepting how different you were.

"Now, Kurt's shirt says 'likes boys' which obviously refers to the fact that he's gay. 'No weave' refers to that girls hair. What if the rest of their shirts all say something about them that makes them who they are?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Blaine spoke up. The boys thought about it for a minute and realized that David had a point. Wes continued the video and they all watched as the curtains parted and the rest of the New Directions, minus Rachel and Santana for some reason, stepped onto the stage. Each of them was wearing something that covered what their shirts said.

Kurt stepped forward from the back of the group, taking off his jacket as he went, and when he got to the front, he tossed his jacket off the stage. Blaine watched as Kurt sang and the rest of the group shed what they wore over their shirts.

"Hah!" David exclaimed. "I was right!"

Blaine shared a high five with David, then turned his attention back to the screen and tried to read the rest of the shirts. It was proving to be a bit of a challenge because everyone continued to dance around, but he managed to do it. He found Puck and Brittany's to be the most amusing.

"What does 'Lucy Caboosey' mean?" Wes asked as he read Quinn's shirt.

"No idea," Blaine shrugged. He made a mental note to ask Kurt about that later.

"Hey, it's Rachel," Blaine spoke up when he saw Mike go off to the stage and return with Rachel in tow. Rachel grinned and took off her jacket, to reveal a shirt that said 'Nose'. All of Kurt's rants the past week about how Rachel was making a horrible decision in getting that nose job came back to him. He was glad to see that Kurt had succeeded in talking her out of it.

"Is that their director?" Wes asked as another person ran onto the stage, pulling someone along behind him. "Who is he with?"

Blaine could see white shirts under their jackets and realized that was probably the counselor that Kurt had told him about. "I think that's the school counselor."

"Hey, how come we don't do stuff like that?" Jeff asked once the video was over and the boys had all gone back to their original seats.

"Well," Wes responded. "If you can find a way to translate Lady Gaga into a capella and come up with choreography that won't result in everyone tripping over each other and making big fools of themselves, I'll make sure the council considers it."

-.-.-.-

_I can't be the only one who misses those guys, right? Lol. Well, this was written to pass the time. The thought of the Warblers still keeping tabs on Kurt even though he was at McKinley came to mind and just wouldn't leave, so I had to write it out. I was thinking of doing it for Rumors, and maybe the rest of the episodes, too, but I'm not too sure. I don't really have much time with school and stuff, but who knows. I'm going to leave it as 'complete' for now, but feel free to alert it because if I do choose to do Rumors, I'll just add it on as a second chapter._

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Um, __**wow**__, you guys. I wake up to like seventy messages in my e-mail for this one thing I didn't think anyone would even read. You guys are truly amazing.. _

_Spoilers for Rumours if you haven't seen it yet. _

-.-.-.-

"Hey, Blaine," Wes walked into the Warblers' practice room. "There's some people from Kurt's school out there looking for you."

"Who is it?" Blaine stood up from his chair and straightened his clothes.

"The short female lead and the tall male one," David, who had walked in with Wes, answered.

"Rachel and Finn? Why would they want to talk to me?" Blaine made his way towards the door. Worry started to build up in his chest. Why would they drive all the way to Dalton instead of just call him? Had something happened to Kurt? But, that wasn't possible. Kurt had sent him a text message about an hour ago saying that he was going to hang out with Sam.

"No idea, but they said it was important," Wes said as Blaine passed him and walked out the door. Blaine saw Finn and Rachel standing by one of the windows. They were standing close together and speaking in hushed tones.

"Hey guys," Blaine said as he approached them. The looks they were giving him were making him uneasy. "What's going on?"

"We need to tell you something," Rachel was the first to speak. The way she send it sent a wave of worry through Blaine.

"Sure, what's going on?" He tried to keep calm. If anything had happened, Kurt would have told him, right?

"Is everything okay with you and Kurt?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"What?" The question took Blaine by surprise. He hadn't been expecting that kind of question.

"Is everything okay with Kurt?" Finn repeated Rachel's question. "Like, is your relationship doing okay?"

"We're doing just fine," Blaine answered. "What are you guys asking?"

"I don't know how to say this, Blaine," Rachel took a step forward and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. She gave him a sad smile. "But, we think Kurt is cheating on you."

"What?" Blaine felt his heart stop and his breath leave him. There was no way Kurt would do that to him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Rachel patted his shoulder but he didn't feel it; his body had suddenly gone numb. "But Finn and I were on a stake out at a motel last night because we thought Quinn was cheating on Finn with Sam. But, instead, we saw Kurt coming out of the room."

Last night? Blaine thought back to last night. He had remembered talking to Kurt on the phone before he had gone to bed. But, what had happened before that? Kurt said he was with Sam. Blaine felt the warmth leave his body and the cold seep in.

Kurt had told him about Sam and how he was a nice guy. Sam had just joined glee club but was willing to do a duet with Kurt. And, even though Finn told him it would be bad for his reputation if he sang with the only out kid in school, he still didn't care. He remembered Kurt mentioning that he used to tihnk Sam was gay until he started dating Quinn. Sam had also punched Karofsky for Kurt.

But, the two of them had never been that close. Kurt transferred to Dalton about a month after Sam joined the club and he had been dating Quinn at the time so Kurt never spent much time with him. That made Blaine feel just the slightest bit better until he realized that Kurt and Sam _had_ gotten close lately. They started talking regularly shortly before regionals after Sam had delivered a pizza for one of the Warbler bonding nights.

Blaine bit his lip with worry. Kurt had been hanging out with Sam a lot since he transferred, but that doesn't mean anything. They could just be friends, right? Though, why would Sam and Kurt be hanging out in a motel? Dread started to build up in Blaine, but he pushed those feelings away. He trusted Kurt and refused to believe that he would cheat on him.

"Blaine," Finn interrupted his train of though. The tall boy reached into his bag and pulled out a camera. "I know this is hard to believe and stuff, and I really don't want to do this because Kurt is my step-brother and all, but you're a good guy, too. So I think you should see this."

Blaine took the camera and went to view the pictures. The first few ones he saw was of Sam standing in front of a motel door and waving to someone. He pressed the back button to see the earlier pictures. It took five pictures before he found the one they wanted him to see. He nearly dropped the camera in shock. It wa a picture of Kurt and Sam. He couldn't see it too clearly because it was taken from the distance, but he could make out the smiles on Kurt and Sam's faces as they obviously shared a rather intimate moment.

"I-" Blaine was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to make of this. He knew that he trusted Kurt, but this picture was slowly making the doubt build up. Usually, he would have brushed this off as wrong timing, but Finn and Rachel coming to talk to him personally just made it seem all the more real. Rachel was one of Kurt's closest friends and Finn was his step-brother. And, it wasn't like Blaine had any idea what was going on at McKinley from all the way at Dalton. So, if anyone knew what was going on with Kurt, it should have been Finn and Rachel.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Rachel said for what felt like the millionth time. "I know this must be hard for you. But, I promise that I'll talk to Kurt about it."

"Yeah, sure," Blaine handed the camera back to Finn. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Warblers practice and all that. Thanks for telling me."

Blaine turned on his heel and walked away before either of the lead singers could say anything else. He saw Wes and David giving him questioning look when he entered the practice room, but he ignored them. He took his seat and waited for their meeting to start. Wes gave him one last look before calling the room to order.

-.-.-.-

"Blaine," David called out to Blaine when he saw the boy making his way to the exit after the room had been put back into place. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, David," Blaine gave him a smile that he could tell was fake. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You know you can't lie to me, Anderson." David crossed his arms over his chest and put on a serious expression. "I've known you since we were five. I can tell when you aren't telling the truth."

"Is it about what those two had to say to you?" Wes asked. "The singers from New Directions? What were their names again?"

"Rachel and Finn." Blaine answered as he fidgeted where he stood. Wes had caught the attention of the nearby boys when he said 'New Directions'; it only took a few seconds before they had everyone else's attention.

"What did they want?" David asked.

"Is something up with Kurt?" Thad asked. David saw a flash of concern go through the faces of many of the boys in the room. Kurt had made quite a few goof friends while he was at Dalton.

"Kind of," Blaine shrugged. He wanted to get out of the room and go somewhere to be alone and think, but he knew that the rest of the Warblers, especially David, wouldn't let him leave until he told them what was wrong.

"What's going on with Kurt?" Jeff, who had been one of the boys closest to Kurt, asked.

David watched as Blaine bit his lip nervously. He was probably figuring out what he should do. David knew that if Blaine didn't tell them what was happening now, he would eventually. He and Wes could be pretty damn persistent when they wanted to be. And if they knew, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the Warblers knew. They were a pretty close group and there weren't very many secrets between them.

"Finn and Rachel told me that Kurt was cheating on me with Sam," Blaine answered with a soft sigh. David tried to remember who Sam was. Blaine seemed to have realized that not everyone knew him so he explained.

"Sam was the blonde guy who sang at sectionals."

"But, Kurt would never cheat on you," Jeff said softly. "He isn't like that. And, he cares about you too much to do that to you."

"He's right," Nick agreed. "Kurt's been in love with you ever since he, like, came to spy on us. We all saw how he pined over you for the longest time before you got together. He wouldn't throw all of that away just like that."

"Maybe Finn and Rachel got it wrong?" Wes suggested. "LIke, maybe they saw something and took it the wrong way? Kurt and Sam could just be real good friends."

"They followed Sam to a motel or something, and they saw Kurt coming out of it," David felt his eyes widen at Blaine's explanation. That didn't sound like Kurt at all.

"Are you sure?" David found himself asking.

"They showed me some pictures they took," Blaine sat down in one of the arm chairs and ran a hand through his hair. That was one of the tell tale signs that he was stressed. "I didn't want to believe it, but i saw it in the pictures."

"Has Kurt been acting different?" Trent asked in a soft voice. It was clear to David that none of the boys wanted to believe that Kurt would cheat on Blaine; David sure didn't want to believe it.

"No," Blaine shook his head slowly. "But, he has been hanging out with Sam a lot. He would stop texting me for an hour or so when he hung out with him, but I didn't think anything of it. But now... I don't know."

"I really don't want to say this," Jake, one of their beat boxers, spoke up after everyone had been silent for a while. "But, what if the distance thing is getting in the way? I mean, you know how they say long distance relationships don't work out?"

David saw Blaine's face fall and glared at Jake. The beat boxer raised his hands up in defense and spoke again. "Look, Blaine, I have to agree with these guys when they say that Kurt really loves you, because in all the time he was here, he made it pretty damn obvious he was into you whenever you were together. And I really hope that what those guys told you isn't true, but we have to consider all the possibilities."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair again and David saw him biting down on his lip. "You do have a point."

"Just talk to Kurt," David spoke up. "I'm sure he'll clear it up for you."

-.-.-.-

Blaine stared at his phone and debated on whether or not he should call Kurt. He had done as the guys said and talked to Kurt about what Rachel and Finn had said, except he waited a couple days to do it. He wanted to observe Kurt a little more before he called him out on anything. He noticed that Kurt had been spending a lot of time with Sam and that did nothing to help.

So, he had called Kurt last night and asked him about it. Kurt had been a bit snappy because both Rachel and Finn had approached him and accused him of cheating. Blaine asking him about it only set him off. Kurt had bee upset that Blaine had little faith in him and would believe such stupid rumours.

What got to Blaine was that Kurt did nothing to deny the rumours; he said they were stupid but he didn't exactly say they weren't true. And, no matter how many times Blaine asked, Kurt refused to tell him why he was at a motel with Sam. The call had ended with Kurt going on about how stupid people were for starting and believing in vicious rumours before he hung up.

Blaine had spent the entire morning feeling horrible. He felt horrible because there was a possibility that his boyfriend was cheating on him. But he also felt horrible that Kurt was upset with him. He found himself typing out apologies to Kurt on his phone, but deleting them before he could press send. He had been half hoping that Kurt would talk to him first, but Blaine knew how stubborn he could be.

"Hey," Thad sat down on the couch next to Blaine. "You alright? The Kurt thing isn't still getting you down, is it?"

"I talked to him last night," Blaine answered. "But he got pretty mad at me so now we aren't talking."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to think," Blaine said after a while.

"I can't tell you what to think," Thad gave him a small smile and a comforting pat on the shoulder. "But, I can see why this is hard for you. Hell, even I don't know what to believe. I think that Kurt _does_ love you, but I also think that he isn't uncapable of cheating. I think that what it comes down to is how much you trust Kurt. I could tell you that I think he is, or isn't, cheating on you, but I don't know him as well as you do."

Blaine thought about what the other boy said. He thought about everything that he knew about the situation. Rachel and Finn had seen Kurt and Sam coming out of a motel room and had jumped to conclusions about what they were doing. Blaine had no idea what was going on in that room, but he knew Kurt. Kurt, who had been too shy to even talk about sex, would never go to a motel to mess around with anyone.

"I trust Kurt," Blaine said with a smile. "Thanks for that, Thad."

"Anytime." Thad grinned at him and gave him another pat on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Blaine stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll see you later."

-.-.-.-

The door to the Hudson-Hummel home opened before Blaine even had a chance to ring the bell. He found himself face to face with a suprised Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke quickly in case Kurt decided to shut the door in his face. "I'm so sorry for what happened last night. I _do_ trust you. I was stupid to just believe those rumous without checking all the facts first. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Apology accepted," Kurt said after a while. Kurt stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. "Do you have anywhere to be?"

"Um, no," Blaine shook his head and looked at Kurt in confusion. He had hoped that Kurt would forgive him, but this was not how he expected it to go. "I don't have to head back to Westerville for another couple of hours."

"Why don't you come with me?" Kurt gestured to his car. Blaine was confused, but followed.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked when he was seated in the car.

"Everyone ganged up on Sam at glee today," Kurt pulled out of his driveway. "He got so fed up of all the rumours of him messing around with me and Quinn in that motel room, so he told everyone what was going on. He called me up earlier and apologized that it caused a fight between us and he said I should tell you what was going on to clear things up with you.

"I was actually about to call you and ask you to meet me at the motel, but then you showed up. Do you remember that day when we went to meet the pizza delivery guy and saw Sam? Do you remember what he said?"

"He said that his parents were going through a rough spot so he got a job to help out," Blaine answered.

"We started talking a bit after that and Sam confided in me. The reason I didn't tell you or anyone else was because he trusted me not to tell anyone and I couldn't break that trust. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Blaine, but I really couldn't."

"It's okay, Kurt. I understand," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and reached over to take his hand. Kurt gave his hand a squeeze while he continued his story.

"Things got a lot worse after that," Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the motel and cut the engine. He turned to face Blaine and grabbed his other hand. "His parents had a hard time finding work; his dad still hasn't found one and his mom only manages to work a few hours a week.

"It was pretty horrible and they ended up losing their house. So, they ended up living in this motel." Blaine was shocked by what he heard. He had no idea that Sam and his family were having such a hard time. "I come by a few times to help out Sam and try to make things easier for him."

"What are you helping him with?"

Kurt gestured for Blaine to get out of the car as he did the same. He led Blaine to a door that Blaine recognized from the pictures that Rachel and Finn showed him. Kurt knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Blaine heard a muffled voice ask. It didn't sound like Sam.

"It's Kurt," Kurt answered with a smile on his face. "And I brought a friend."

"Kurt!" The door opened and Blaine saw a blonde blur head straight for Kurt. Kurt's hands were suddenly full of a little blonde girl who was grinning widely at him. Another blonde blur came and Blaine saw a little blonde boy, who looked a lot like the little girl, giving Kurt a hug.

"Hi!" The girl in Kurt's arms grinned widely at Blaine. "I'm Stacy."

"And I'm Stevie." The boy by Kurt's legs added.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine," Sam stepped out of the room to greet them. Blaine smiled at Sam, and the two little kids who he figured were Sam's siblings. He said a quick 'hey' to Sam and kneeled down so he was eye level with Stevie and Stacy, who Kurt had put down.

"Hi Stevie, Stacy. My name is Blaine."

"Are you here to play with us like Kurt?" Stacy asked.

"I come by to help Sam baby sit sometimes," Kurt explained as he followed Stevie into the motel room.

"Come on, Blaine!" Stacy grabbed his hand and led him to the room. He saw Sam sitting on the bed with his homework out. Kurt was sitting on the other bed and telling Stevie a story. Stacy grinned at him and pulled him towards her twin and Kurt so they could listen in. Blaine shared a look with Kurt as he took a seat next to Stacy.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and listened to the story he was telling. Kurt looked so adorable sitting there with Stacy and Stevie on either side of him, listening to him intently. Blaine shook his head in disbelief. He had no idea how he could have been so stupid as to think that Kurt would ever cheat on him.

-.-.-.-

_After I posted this story up, I got all these ideas of how Blaine might have felt durng Rumours so I decided to write this little number. It didn't exactly turn out the way I planned, but hopefully it wasn't bad. _

_Also, sorry for any mistakes that may be on this thing. It's unBeta'd and I kind of just wrote it and didn't look it over._

_Reviews are appreciated :)_


End file.
